Suite Life on Titanic
by Banjofreaklad78
Summary: What happens when London, Bailey, Cody and Zack board the Titanic? read to find out..............
1. Departure

Suite life on Titanic ch.1: Departure

It was April 10th, 1912, the day of Titanic's departure. First-class passenger London Tipton arrived at the berth(or also called dock) of where the Titanic was. There she was, grand and big. From where the people, who were boarding and who were watching, the ship looked like a giant. Her black and white steel plated hull connected by many rivets, still smelled like fresh paint. Today Titanic would start her maiden voyage. London was coming from her trip from Paris.

Two boys ran up to the ship, they were 16. Their mother was back in Boston, waiting for them to come home on the grand ship. The boys visited their dad who lived in Southampton. The boys were twin brothers named Zack Martin and Cody Martin. It was almost noon, when the Titanic would depart. The brothers turned to their father and they saw him standing there. They both waved and their father, Kurt, waved back. They were inspected for any kind of disease that they could be carring unto the ship. Once they were allowed on, Cody got Zakc's and his ticket and walked up the gangway to where the third class was to be staying.

"Names?" said the ticketmaster holding his clipboard.

"Cody Martin and Zack Martin" Cody replied.

"Yes I see you on the list," the man said. "Do you have your tickets?"

"Yes sir" Cody said. "Right here"

Cody showed the man the two tickets. The man looked at them. "Welcome aboard!" the ticketmaster said. He allowed them to go in and they darted off. Meanwhile, London met up with her friend Bailey. Bailey was more of a servant to London more than a friend, but London and she got along because they were almost the same age. London was 17 and Bailey was 16. London carried her dog, Evana. Bailey carried some luagage of her's. London showed the ticketmaster her and Bailey's tickets and the man allowed them on. Bailey was staying with London in first class. London and Bailey got to their staterooms. London had two, one for her and one for Bailey.

"Bailey take Evana to the dog kennel" London ordered.

"Yes ma'am" said Bailey. London gave her the dog and Bailey left.

The steward for their rooms came by. "May I be much of a help to you Ms. Tipton?"

"Not right now" London said. "Mr….."

"Mr. Galway" said the steward.

Cody and Zack had different rooms. But they were across form each other. Cody entered his room which had two bunk beds. Four people were staying here. One of them was named Woody, the other Frank and the third James. Frank and James seemed to be brothers.

"Well looky here" said Frank in his Irish accent. "Looks like an outsider"

"Where ye from outsider?" James asked.

"Boston" Cody replied.

"Boston?" Frank said coming towards him. "Are there very many Irish there?"

"Quite some" Cody said.

"Are you Irish?" James asked.

"Partly" said Cody.

"Really?" Frank asked. "Where?"

"I heard some where near Dublin"

"We're from Belfast" James said

"Why didn't you board there?" Cody said.

"Because our ma lives out here" Frank said.

Meanwhile, Zack went into his room and noone was there yet. The whistle blew from one of the four smokestacks. Cody and Zack darted up to the deck. They both slammed into the railing and started waving. People began waving. Kurt was waving to his two sons. The tug boats started to pull the Titanic out of the docking way. Soon the Titanic was on her way. The Titanic passed the ship New York, bt the rops on the New York snapped. To Cody, the rope snap sounded like gun shots. The New York swung out of her harbor and was about to hit Titanic's hull. But soon, the engines were reversed and an extra tug boat grabbed the New York. Soon the Titanic could be on her way.

After the hour delay, the Titanic went on her way to Cherbough, France. Bailey went to her stateroom and sat on her bed. London came in.

"Hey London" Bailey said "Can I have a day off?"

"I was going to tell you that" London said. "I have other servents to help me, this week you have all the days off"

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"I may need some things here and there thought" London said. "But you can enjoy the voyege with me"

"Thank you" Bailey said.

"Just don't go near the steerage" London said.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Have you seen what they look like?" London asked. She shivered at the thought. Bailey didn't care.

Zack and Cody went to their rooms. Once Cody walked into his room, his three roomates were there. The three were talking about the near collison. Cody had the bottom bunk, Woody had the top. Cody sat down and pulled out his copy of "The Wreck of the Titan" it was about the ship the Titan. The Titan was the fanciest, the biggest and fastest steamer in the world, it was also considered unsinkable. But one night the Titan struck an iceberg and sank, taking many lives because there was not enough lifeboats aboard.

"Hey Outsider" said James. "You see the near collison?"

"Yeah I did" Cody said reading his book.

Frank jumped off his bunk and snatched Cody's book away.

"Hey!" Cody shouted.

"What's this?" Frank asked. He read the cover. "Wreck of the Titan, hm…."

Frank tossed the book back at Cody. "Come on James, let's check out this finest ship" Frank said. James and Frank left. The door closed. Woody looked at Cody.

"Are you okay?" Woody asked.

"Why do they hate me?" Cody asked. "I didn't do anything to them!"

"Don't worry," Woody said. "I don't hate you"

"You don't?" Cody asked.

"Yeah" Woody said. "I think that book's pretty interesting"

"Thanks" Cody said. "My mom sent it too me for Christmas"

"I wish I knew how to read" Woody said.

"You don't know how to read?"

"No," Woody said. "I grew up to a poor family and I had to work on my father's farm. I never learned."

"I can teach you":

"You can?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks!"

Bailey took a stroll out on the promanade deck. She was on deck-A. London went to the turkish baths. She looked around. She felt the ship moving. She stopped at the railing and looked at the crystal blue sea. She saw dophins jumping next to the ship. She smiled. She looked back up. Soon, the Titanic docked at Cherbough, France. Hundreds of more passengers board, it was dusk. The ship would have made it earlier but because of the near collison the ship, was behind schedule. Once the passengers boarded, she headed off to her last pick up: Queenstown (Cobh), Ireland.

To be continued.

.


	2. Out on the Open

Suite Life on Titanic ch.2: Out on the Open

After picking up the last of the passengers in Ireland, the Titanic was now out on the open headed towards New York. The passengers that boarded from Queenstown where mostly Immigrants headed twoards New York to start a new life. They were sailing in steerage. Zack finally met his roomates. Robert, Tyler and Tommy. All three were Irish. They were all brothers. Zack got along with them fine.

Cody was teaching Woody how to read when Frank and James came in. They were noisy, while Cody was teaching Woody how to spell Titanic. Woody had trouble with writing words too, he never attended school. Once Woody finished writing the word on a piece of paper. Cody checked it. Woody spelt it write.

"Good!" Cody said. He handed the paper back to Woody. "Now spell out your name"

Woody started writing his name. Once he was done, Woody handed it to Cody. Woody forgot an O. "Good but your forgot an O" Cody said. Woody re-spelt it and spelt it right.

That night, Bailey and London went to dinner, Zack, Cody, James, Frank, Woody, Tyler, Tommy and Robert went to dinner in the 3rd class dining room. Paintings hung about in the room. Several tables were around. The eight kids took up one half of the table. The waiters brought them their supper. Soup and bread. They began eating. Frank and James talked to Tyler and Tommy. Frnak and James liked Zack.

After dinner for both classes, Bailey went out on a walk on the deck; she was near the steerage area. She saw Cody looking at the stars, he was laying on a bench. He looked up and sighed. Bailey remembered what a steward told her this morning. She could enter any other class. She opened the gate and walked through it. She closed it and she walked to Cody. Cody looked at her.

"Hey" Cody said.

"Hi" Bailey said. To Cody, Bailey was the most wonderful girl he had ever saw. He had a girl back at him but he recently broke up with her.

"Name's Cody"

"I'm Bailey"

The two shooks hands. They talked for about half an hour. Zack came to him.

"Hey Cody" Zack paused and eyed Bailey. "Well hello there, I'm Zack" Zack extended his hand for Bailey to shake.

"I'm Bailey" Bailey said. She shook Zack's hand. "Nice to meet you Zack"

"Where are you from?" Cody asked.

"I grew up in Kansas on a farm," Bailey said.

"Kansas," Cody said. "Wonderful place down there"

"You've been there?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah," Cody said. "When I was ten"

"Cool," Bailey said. She looked at she ground. "Where are you guys from?"

"Boston" Zack and Cody said together.

"I live in Boston, I'm London Tipton's servant, that's why I moved up there" Bailey said.

"Cool," Zack said. "I heard there's going to be a huge crowd when we get off this ship"

Cody sat up, and walked to the railing. "Cody are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Where you there when the Titanic almost crashed into the other ship called the New York?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Bailey said.

"I think this ship is to big to handle" Cody said.

"Are you kidding me?" Zack said. "You were very excited when we boarded"

"Well I though over of what happened" Cody said. "Let's just hope we don't see ice"

"Yeah, it is the season for ice" said Bailey. "I heard we got an ice warning this morning from the Baltic"

"How do you know?" Zack asked.

"Captain Smith gave me and London a tour of the bridge and I noticed the ice warning on the board for the officials to read" Bailey said.

"Let's hope nothing happens" Cody said. "I mean we are out in the open, anything can happen"

They talked for about an hour, then Bailey said her good-byes and went up to first class. London started scolding her and Bailey lied about what happened Zack told Cody to not talk to Bailey. Cody saked why, and he said that the first class was always snobby. Cody didn't listen to him. Couple of days passed, and it was April 14th, the unforgettable day.

To be continued


	3. Last Day

Suite Life on Titanic ch.3: Last Day

London walked into Bailey's room. Bailey was still sound asleep. London watched Bailey sleep. She knocked on the doorframe of Bailey's room. Bailey woke up, but barely.

"Bailey come on breakfast" London said.

"Not now London" Bailey complained. London sighed. Steward Galway came in.

"Ms. Tipton is everything alright?" Galway asked.

"Yes" London said.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, not now"

"Alright, called me when you need me"

Meanwhile, Cody was still asleep, Frank and James were already awake. Woody was awake also. Frank and James left the room and Woody tried to Cody up.

"Hey Cody," Woody said. "Time to get up"

Codt sat up and stretched. "I met this amazing girl a couple of nights ago" he said. "Her name was Bailey, she was from Kansas"

"Where Kansas?"

"It in America, it's a state"

"Oh"

"We talked closed to all night, and she was wonderful," Cody paused. "Woody, I think I've fallen in love"

Bailey finally got up, London was still there. London looked in Bailey's stateroom. Something gave into Bailey's mind. She felt this weird feeling after she talked to Cody, when she was walking back to her room, she felt this feeling. She figured it out. She may have fallen in love Cody.

"London?" Bailey asked.

"Yes Bailey?" London replied.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" Bailey asked.

"A couple of times" London said.

"Do you know the feeling when you fall in love?"

"You feel very nervous and I think you get the butterflies when you are around that person"

"Oh my God"

"What?"

"Nothing, I just realized something."

Bailey and London went to breakfast, Bailey was wondering if Cody loved her back. She started thinking that it was love at first sight. Cody was smart, funny and to her, handsome. Bailey decided she'll find Cody after breakfast to talk to him. She ate silently thinking things over, while London was talking to Mrs. Astor.

Cody wanted to talk to Bailey real bad, but Zack didn't like Bailey. Cody didn't listen to Zack at all. After breakfast, Cody went out to the stern end and leaned over th railing looking at the calm sea. He began thinking about Bailey.

'Am I really in love?' he thought to himself. 'I am'

Bailey went to the enterence of the third class, she saw a figure in the distance, it looked like Cody. Bailey opened the gate and walked to Cody. Bailey quietly walked up to him.

"Do I?" Cody asked himself. Not realizing Bailey was there.

"Do you what?" Bailey asked. Cod turned around startled.

"Oh, it's just you" Cody said. Cody lookedback at the water.

"The water is really calm today" Bailey said.

"I think we got out of the danger zone today" Cody said.

"Listen Cody?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah?" Cody replied.

"Do you love anybody?"

"Uh….yeah"

"Can you tell me who?"

"Well……"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Cody took in a deep breath. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he said.

'Yeah" Bailey said. Cody went closer to Bailey.

"I fell in love with this girl immidiatly when I first met her" Cody said.

"Who is this girl?" Bailey asked.

"I..uh……can't say" Cody said.

"Oh" Bailey said dissapointed.

"Hey Cody!" shouted someone. Cody turned and saw Tyler. Tyler was holding something. It was an instrument. It was small, round shape and had eight strings.

"Hey Tyler, what's that?" Cody asked.

"It's a mando, I bought it from an Irish fella who lives down in G-deck"

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!"

"Let me see"

Tyler handed Cody the mandolin. Cody started playing out a tune called "Old Joe Clark" Bailey watched him playing and picking. Bailey started falling more in love with this boy.

"I know that song!" Bailey exclaimed. "It's…uh I can't think of the name"

"Old Joe Clark" Cody said.

"Whew! You can play!" Tyler exclaimed.

Cody finished playing.

"Dang that a good one" Cody said.

"She's in good condition too" Tyler said. "I mean look at her" Tyler showed the neck of the mandolin.

"How much you buy for?"

"'Bout $20"

"Whew that's a lot of money!"

"Got that right, I gotta show Robert, see ya" Tyler said. Tyler patted Cody's shoulder.

"Who's that?" Bailey asked.

"Tyler James," Cody said. "He's really fun to hang around with"

"Where'd you learn to play that?"

"You mean the mando?"

"Yeah"

"Well, it's like a guitar," Cody referred. "Only backwards"

Bailey smiled. "Hey Cody?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Cody asked.

"How did you know that song?" Bailey asked.

"Well, my uncle taught it too me" Cody said.

"I really like that style of music" Bailey said.

"So do I, we don''t seem to have much likers of that style of music" Cody said.

Cody and Bailey hung around all day, it was 6:30pm, the sun was setting Titanic was meeting her last glimpse of sunlight. Cody and Bailey admired the sunset. Soon it became night. It was chilly and freezing cold. Still the waters were calm. Cody was wearing an overcoat. Bailey just had her day clothes on. Cody asked Bailey if she wanted to come to dinenr with him.

After dinner, Cody and Bailey went on a walk around the stern of the ship. They were talking about more about their lives back at home. It was around 10:40pm. An hour until disaster……

To be continued


	4. Iceberg!

Suite Life on Titanic ch.4: Iceberg!

Bailey and Cody were sitting on a bench hearing Irish music in the background. Bailey was sitting next to Cody. Bailey shivered. Cody took off his overcoat and gave it to Bailey.

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked.

"I'm fine" Cody said. "Besides you need it more than me"

Bailey giggles a bit. Bailey put on the overcoat. Cody began to speak. He was going to tell her his feelings towards her. It was 11:38pm.

"Hey Bailey?" Cody asked.

"Yeah Cody?" Bailey replied.

"Do you rememeber earlier this morning that you asked me if I loved anybody?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't tell me her name" Bailey said. 11:39.

"Well, that's because" Cody took a deep breath. But before he could say anything a bell from the Crow's Nest rang three times. Cody and Bailey looked. They quickly made their way towards the bow. Even though the ship was huge they were running fast. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a huge figure loom out of the darkness.

"What is that?" Bailey asked. "It looks like…."

"Ice" Cody finished. Soon a huge shake was felt. Ice fell unto the deck. One piece fell near Bailey and Cody. It hit Cody's leg.

"Ow!" Cody yelped. More ice chunks fell unto the deck.

"Bailey get back!" Cody shouted. Bailey helped Cody up. They watched the iceberg pass the ship.

"What is happening Cody?" Bailey asked.

"We struck it" Cody said. "By the looks of this"

"Oh my God" Bailey said.

An officer ran past them. Cody saw three people headed towards them. One of the men was carrying rolled up paper, who was Thomas Andrews, one was the captain and the other was the chief officer.

"Did you see the damage in the mail hold?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"Water is filling up the ship by head" said the Chief Officer.

Cody and Bailey heard what they said. Cody and Bailey looked at each other.

"This is not good" Cody said.

"I'm going to go tell London" Bailey said.

"I'll tell my brother and my roomates" Cody said.

"Should we meet up again?"

"We all meet at the stern, near the benches and we'll figure something out"

"Okay"

Bailey and Cody went their ways. Cody ran down towards his room. He barged into his room.

"Frank, James, Woody get up!" he shouted.

"What outsider?" Frank asked.

"We hit ice!" Cody exclaimed.

"Ice?" James asked.

Cody felt something wet on his shoes. He looked down.

"Oh my God!" he shouted.

Woody jumped off his bunk and hit the water. He looked down.

"Our room is filling up with water!" Woody shouted.

All four of them ran out the room, Zack came to his brother. "Cody!" he shouted.

"Zack, we struck ice!" Cody said.

"Oh my God" Zack said.

At 12:25, the order was out to load the lifeboats. There was only 18 lifebaots that would save less than half of the 2,200 passengers. The ship is truly sinking.

To be continued


	5. Sinking of a Titan

Suite Life on Titanic ch.5: Sinking of the Titan

Cody, Zack, Tyler, Tommy, Robert, Frank, James and Woody ran to the stern of the ship. Bailey came with London.

"Bailey!" Cody shouted. "O'er here!"

Bailey ran to Cody. "Cody did you hear anything?" Bailey asked.

"No," Cody said sadly. "But I don't think me and my roommates will be going back to our room"

"Why?" London asked.

"Our room's filling up with water"

"She might be sinkin'" Tyler said. "Our room was hit by water too"

"What are we going to do?" Tommy asked.

"Well, we need to get to a lifeboat" Cody said.

"The only way to the boat deck is where the first class is" Frank said.

"How do we get up there?" Cody asked.

"I think I know the way" Bailey said.

"Lead us then!" Robert shouted.

They all entered the steerage area. London was complaining. Once they passed their rooms. James and Frank stopped.

"We need to get something!" Frank said.

"No come on!" Tyler shouted.

"Listen, what we have in that room is all we have left!" James shouted.

"Fine, just meet us up the boat deck" Cody told Frank. Frank nodded. Cody told the rest to come on. Bailey led the way to the exit of third class but she stopped when she heard shouts. They came across a crowd of people trying to get up the flight of stairs. Cody noticed a gate. They were locked in. "Wait here" Cody said.

Cody pushed through the crowd to get the top of the stairs. He put a hand on the gate. "Open the gate" he ordered.

"Not till I get the orders"

"Open the damn gate!"

"No!" Cody went back down the stairwell. Cody looked around but didn't find anything. He finally got an idea. It was a risky one though. "Hey you guys" Cody said to the boys. "We'll slam into the gate until it breaks."

"How's that's supposed to work?" Zack asked.

"Look at us Zack, we're strong, we can bring down a gate if we charge at it"

"Let's give her a go" said Tommy.

"Bailey!" Cody shouted.

"Yes Cody?" Bailey asked.

"Tell the crowd to move to the side" Cody said. Bailey nodded. The crowd moved to the side. The boys charged at the gate and hit it with their shoulder against the gate. They went at it one more time, the gate was ripped from it's hinges. The crowd ran out and the man was screaming at them. Cody punched him. The man was knocked out. Cody grabbed Bailey's hand as Bailey stepped over the fallen gate. Cody's shoulder was bruised pretty badly though.

All of them made it to the boat deck and they found Frank and James. A boat in front of them was being loaded.

"Women and children only!"

Cody looked at Bailey and London. "Come on you two" Cody said. Cody led them to the lifeboat. London was allowed in. A seaman was asking Bailey to come forward. Cody told the man to load the rest first. The man nodded and did his duty. Shots rang off, panic was building. Cody saw a twelve year old in the boat.

"James!" shouted Cody. James came over. "Here get into the boat" Cody said. James did so.

"Bailey get into the boat" Cody said.

"No," Bailey said sternly, "I don't want to leave you"

"You won't, I'll try to get into a lifeboat" Cody said. "Please just get in"

"Not without you" Bailey said. Bailey put a hand on Cody's cheek. A huge bang was heard. The two looked up it was a rocket that set off white lights for distress. The crowd looked up. Cody looked back down at Bailey.

"Please get in Bailey" Cody begged. "This is your chance of surviving, don't let this chance slip by"

Bailey looked at Cody. "Promise you'll survive" Bailey said.

"I'll try" Cody said.

"I love you Cody" Bailey said. Cody pulled Bailey into his strong arms and kissed her. They broke apart and Cody replied "You're the girl I was talking about" (had to read the 3rd chapter and 4th chapter to get it.). Cody and Bailey kissed one more time and Cody led her to the boat. Bailey felt tears coming to eyes. Once Bailey got in, their hands slowly left each other.

"Lower away!"

Cody watched Bailey's boat descend into the glassy water. Bailey turned her head away so Cody wouldn't see her cry. Cody felt a tear sting his eyes. He let the tear roll down. Now he had to find his way of surviving. The deck of the ship tilted. Cody looked towards the bow, it was completely under water. The time was 1:50am. Another half hour on this ship.

"Cody!" shouted Tyler. Cody turned around to Tyler.

"Your brother disappeared! So has Robert!" Tyler said.

"We have to find them" Cody said.

Cody and Tyler ran and searched for them. "I think I heard my brother say something about going to our room to get something" Tyler said.

"Well come on!" Cody said.

They ran down to the third class hallway. It was waist deep in water. "They can't be down here" Cody said. The water was freezing cold. Cody and Tyler ran up. "Where's Tommy?" Cody asked.

"He got into a boat, he was young enough. They pushed me and Robert back"

"Where's Frank?"

"He got into a boat too"

"Woody?"

"He disappeared also"

"Oh great"

"Come on let's just get back to the boat deck."

"Alright"

Cody and Tyler ran up the flight of stairs. They passed the 1st class dining saloon on C-deck and went up the grand stair case. Shouts were heard. Water was coming through the windows. Water entered the stair case. The Grand stair case was being flooded!

"Come on!" Tyler shouted at Cody. Soon the dome broke. The glass hit Tyler and Cody. The glass cut up their faces a bit. Water spilledo nthem and forced them down under the water. Cody and Tyler tried resurfacing but the water poured down. Cody and Tyler grabbed a hold of a banister. They puled themselves out of the water. They climbed the remainder of the stairwell. They tried getting out of the staircase. They tried to clib through the window. Tyler walked up and slipped. Cody grabbed Tyler's hand. But Tyler brought him down with him. Cody and Tyler went at the window. A piece of glass shard cut Cody's arm. It left a huge gash. Another shard cut Cody's cheek. Tyler and Cody got through. They tried getting their feet on the boat deck. They hit the deck that was underwater.

"Grab my hand!" shouted someone. Cody looked up and saw a fine dressed man offering his hand. Cody tried getting the man's hand. The man helped him up. "Thank you" Cody said.

"God be with you" the man said. Cody replied the same thing. Cody looked at the man's cuff that had his name sewed in. John Jacob Astor. It said. Cody helped Tyler to the deck. Mr. Astor fell into the water and Cody tried to help but Mr. Astor told him to go towards the stern. The boats were all gone. Over 1,500 were left on deck. It was 2:15am. Five more minutes.

To be continued


	6. Death of a Titan

Suite Life on Titanic ch.6: Death of the Titan

Five more minutes, the minutes were going by slow. Cody and Tyler made their way to the stern end of the ship, where Bailey and Cody first met. The deck was at a deadly tilt. Passengers were slidding of the deck, people where jumping off the ship, hoping to find safety but there was none. The boats were far off. The boats left over 1,500 people aboard. Cody and Tyler finally got their hands on a piece of railing.

"Should we jump?" Tyler asked Cody. Cody looked at the water.

"No" Cody answered. Tyler held on. A hand slipped off but he replaced it with his other hand. Tyler finally grabbed the railing with both of his hands.

"I don't think I can hold much longer"

"Try"

"Can we try to get higher before anything happens?" Tyler asked. Cody looked up.

"Let's take advantage of this time" Cody said. Tyler and Cody went up towards the end of the stern. The aft was rising. Propellers were out of the water. A woman next to Cody slid down the deck. Cody heard the new china fall unto the floor, furnature broken down. Cody closed his eyes. He hoped there was something laying on that glassy water that he can cling too.

"Cody!" Tyler shouted.

"What?" Cody asked. Tyler showed him the first funnel. The ropes that held the funnel snapped. The sound was like gun shots firing. Soon the funnel fell unto unlucky souls that were in the water.

"Cody! Tyler!" shouted someone. Cody and Tyler looked next to them. It was Frank.

"Frank! I thought you got unto a boat!" Tyler said.

"They pushed me off" Frank said.

"Where's Zack?" Cody asked.

"Zack's gone man, he was pushed into the water."

The news strucken Cody like a car hitting him. Zack was gone.

"Is there any chance he's still alive?" Tyler asked.

"Slim chance" Frank said. Cody felt more tears roll down his cheek.

"Did Robert get into a boat?" Cody asked.

"Not that I know of, he might have"

"I could have sworn he said he was going to get belongings" said Tyler.

"Hey it's alright"

People were screaming. Cody, Frank and Tyler remained calm. "Do you think we'll be goners?" Frank asked.

"There's no boats" Tyler said.

"What about Woody?" Cody asked.

"Woody?" Frank said. "He's alright, he got into a boat"

Frank looked at Cody. More cracks like gun shots were heard. The second funnel fell. They waited. Cody prayed and prayed. He wished to see Bailey's face one more time before he dies. The electricity turned off, to the people in the lifeboats, the titan looked like a dark sillihoute A huge crack was heard. Cody looked at the deck of the ship was splitting in half! The sudden movement made Frank let go of the railing but Cody grabbed him. The stern fell into the water horizontaly. Then it rose again.

"Hang on Frank!" Cody shouted.

Tyler tried getting higher. He pulled himself up the railing. "Here Frank swing up to the railing and I'll grab you!" Tyler shouted over the shouting people. Tyler helped Frank up to the railing. Cody climbed up to the railing. He pulled himself up, Frank helped him. They climbed higher. They finally grabbed the bench where Cody and Bailey first met. It was like a milestone for Cody. Cody noticed a piece of wood was splitting. Cody broke off a piece and stuck it in his pocket. In case of he survives. Cody held unto the metal frame of the bench. Tyler and Frank was clinging unto the other bench next to them. Finally they felt a huge jolt, Cody looked down. The stern was foundering.

"This is it!" Cody shouted. "The ship's going to pull us under! Hold your breath when you hit the water, then try to surface. Let's try to stick together!" Frank and Tyler nodded. They finally reached the water and the stern pulled them under. Cody let go of the bench, as did Tyler and Frank. They resurfaced. Cody felt something hit his head. It was a suitcase. He looked next to him, a deck chair. People wore lifebelts floated into the water. Cody looked behind him. The ship was gone. Nothing was there.

Cody, Tyler and Frank saw a collasilple boat right near them. They swam to the boat.

"No get back!" shouted someone.

"Help!" Cody shouted over the panicking people. The water was so cold.

"I see three boys, help them aboard!" shouted someone else.

"Sir we have no room!" shouted another.

"Get them on here, make room for 'em!" shouted the first one. They helped Tyler up. One of the men looked at Cody and Frank.

"Here, I'll get off, these boys have more to live for" siad the man. He slid into the water. They helped Frank next then Cody.

"My God lad, you have a pretty bad cut on your cheek" said a man next to him. The man grabbed a piece of cloth and dabbed it until it stopped bleeding.

"You gots cuts everywhere!" said the man. The man stopped dabbing and he looked at Cody.

"My name's Elliot Coleman" the man introduced.

"I see a man!" shouted another.

"Pull him aboard!" shouted Elliot.

Cody and another youngon helped the man aboard. Men were trying to grab oars. Cody got an oar and he stood up and helped the men who were rowing the boat. He rowed and rowed. Elliot looked up at him. "You got quite an arm boy-o"

"Thanks' Cody said.

20 minutes later, the water took its toll. Over 1,500 were dead. The panic died down. The people in the boats dind't know what would happen next, would they die or live?

To be continued


	7. Rescue & Reunite

Suite Life on Titanic ch.7: Rescue & Reunite

It's been at least two hours since the ship sank, Cody was still helping out the oarsmen. He seemed really tired. The boat was upside down. So the oarsmen had to stand up.

"You want me to take over?" Tyler asked.

"No, I got it" Cody said.

Cody was still drying off. His cuts were stining, his shoulder was aching and he had a black eye from hitting something when he slipped in the grandstair case. Something must of hit his eye. Cody waited and waited. He checked his pocket, the piece of wood was still in there.

Meanwhile, in Bailey's boat, when she saw the boat sinking, she felt like crying because she had gotten the word that this was the last boat to be loaded. London understood Bailey's love for Cody so she comforted her. She hugged her when the screaming died down. London was, for the first time, was caring for someone other than herself.

A woman next to Bailey comforted her too, it was a woman from first class. Her hhusband stayed with the passengers left aboard. Her husband was the one who helped Cody on the deck. It was Mrs. Astor.

Finally the sun began to rise from it's night slumber, the dark blue sky turned a pinkish-yellowish, then it turned into a blue sky. Cody kept rowing and finally the boat saw green rockets. A ship! The men on the boat shouted. Cody joined in.

"O'er here!" Cody shouted. They all screamed. The ship dropped her anchor. The first lifeboat was picked up. Cody rowed over there with the help from others. After four hours, the last boat was picked up. Cody sprained his ankle while standing on the boat, because his foot slipped and it hurt it during the night. Cody walked down to where the steerage was, he looked for Zack. Tyler and Frank was with him. Cody looked around and saw no Zack.

Bailey looked for Cody. She had a little hope once an hour went by. Cody went looking for Bailey. Cody found Bailey walking down the steerage area. Bailey spooted Cody. Cody ran, ignoring his pain, towards Bailey. Bailey ran to Cody. They both pulled each other in and kissed. They were reunited. Once they broke apart, Bailey looked at Cody's wounds.

"Oh my God" she breathed. She ran her thumb over Cody's cut on his cheek. Cody smiled and pulled her in and hugged her. Bailey buried her head in his chest. She heard his heartbeat.

"I love you Cody" she whispered.

"I love you too" Cody breathed. A steward came to them.

"Are you survivors?" he asked. Bailey and Cody nodded. "What ship sunk?"

"Titanic" Cody answered. The man was wide eyed.

"The Unsinkable Titanic?" Cody nodded. Another survivor, which was in Cody's boat, came towards Cody. The steward left them. During the night, all the men introduced each other.

"Hey Mr. Thayer" Cody greeted.

"Cody, I was just asking, how old are you?" Jack Thayer asked.

"16"

"Hey you're about my age! I'm 17!" Jack said. Cody smiled.

"I'll see you around" Jack said. "I have to find my mother"

Cody and Jack shook hands. Jack patted Cody's shoulder and walked off.

"Who's that?" Bailey asked.

"Jack Thayer, he was in my boat last night" Cody said. "We saved a man named Herold Bride last night"

"Really?"

"Yeah, poor man though, his feet were frozen badly" Cody said. "He can barely walk"

"I'm so glad your still alive" Bailey said as she buried her head in his chest again.

"I'm glad you climbed into that lifeboat" Cody said.

"Did your brother make it?" Bailey asked looking up at shook his head.

"Cody!" shouted someone. Cody looked at saw James and Woody.

"Hey!" Cody said. "You two made it!"

Bailey let go of Cody so Cody could greet his friends. They all got into a group hug. Tommy came by and hugged Cody. Bailey was happy.

"All be damned," Tommy said. "You really got cut up!"

Cody nodded. He motioned Bailey over. Cody grabbed her hand. "Did Robert make it?"

Tommy shook his head. "He didn't" Tommy said sadly. Tyler went over and the two brothers grieved. That night, the survivors received the extra rooms. Bailey, Cody, James and Frank had a room. Tyler, Tommy, Woody and London got another. The room Cody got had three beds. It was a second class room. It had a bunk bed and a couch. James called the couch. Frank got the top bunk and Cody and Bailey shared a bed.

To be continued


End file.
